


A pretty show just for you

by animegaypanic



Series: Omihina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, Possessive Sakusa, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegaypanic/pseuds/animegaypanic
Summary: He savors the way Sakusa’s attention is all on him and him alone. Nothing else matters but this.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Omihina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 220





	A pretty show just for you

**Author's Note:**

> Me: [Writes things I have no experience in]
> 
> Also Me: Yeah that's definitely how it goes
> 
> I would like to thank my beta reader, Lily, once again. You are a gem <3

Maybe it was the alcohol or the atmosphere of the club that led to this predicament. It was probably both that and his competitive, flirty nature that now has both him and Sakusa in a very sexually tense situation. 

He can’t help but push the other’s buttons a little. The payoff is always worth it.

“Tell me,” Sakusa pulls Hinata flushed against him and grinds his hips slowly into the ginger’s ass, “Are you that desperate for my attention?” 

Hinata turns around with a light laugh. With a feather-like touch, he runs a finger down Sakusa’s face, letting it linger on soft lips. “I don’t know what you mean Omi-san,” he chirps, flashing a mischievous smile with knowing eyes. Then, he winks and starts to move across the dance floor. 

The ginger laughs softly to himself as he feels a dark and heady gaze on his retreating figure. He twirls and catches the sight of Sakusa standing still admits a sea of booze and sex. 

Their gazes meet and Hinata feels a shiver run down his spine. Like how a predator watches its prey, Sakusa watches Hinata like a meal he desperately wants to devour. 

With tingly limbs and a heat pooling in his stomach, Hinata sticks his tongue out to lick his bottom lip. The light smile on his face turns sultry as he slowly drags his hands across his body, going lower and lower. He savors the way Sakusa’s attention is all on him and _him alone_. Nothing else matters but this. 

Hinata bites his lip and savors the bob of Sakusa’s adam’s apple. He’s always liked apples. Red apples, green apples, winter apples, he likes them all, but the one he’s eyeing right now is the most enticing; not that he’d let the other know. Right now he’s putting on a show. Right now, he needs to drive Sakusa crazy and bring him to the edge. 

Never breaking eye contact, Hinata starts to put the filthy moves he learned in Brazil to use. 

Rolling his hips to the thrumming beat of the music, he lets his hands and mind wander. After thoroughly exploring his torso, a new beat forms and his thumb teases his waistline. He undoes the buttons on his skin-tight shirt and drags the wandering hand back up in a filthy show of abs and tanned skin.

A momentary silence in the music and he lets his other hand come up to rest right on top of his left pec. His pounding heartbeat betrays his excitement as he continues to flaunt and shake his assets. 

The heat pooling in his stomach soon grows stronger with every pulse of the bass and he has half a mind to ask Sakusa to take him right then and there.

He closes his eyes and lets his senses take over as sweaty bodies push and pull around him. The telltale prick of a gaze on him never leaves as he starts to shake his hips in a way that would even put Shakira to shame. 

His arms are raised now, held prettily behind his head, framing glowing orange locks. Toned chest glistening with sweat, he sways in a seducing manner. Even though many people are staring at him in blatant lust, only one pair of eyes matters.

His eyes snap open and he finds Sakusa staring right at him. The want, the need, it’s evidently clear in the tense way the older man is holding himself. He looks like a beast ready to pounce. It thrills Hinata, makes him want to test how far he can go. How long he can keep this up before Sakusa has him screaming his name.

They stare at each other in longing and desire for what seems to be an eternity. Suddenly, the music changes, and the mood of the club becomes electrified. 

It seems impossible but the atmosphere became even more sexual. People grinding against random strangers, passionate, stolen kisses exchanged, and loaded glances from across the room are thrown about. A good amount of liquor and the right tune will do that to people and it seems to be working wonders for the two in the center of it all.

Hinata smiles and continues dancing. The flashing light highlights his exposed skin and makes him glow. He purposely turns away from the other, either to show off his perk ass or to tease, probably both. 

One brave soldier clad in spandex and fishnets approaches and Hinata finds himself a dance partner. 

Little did Hinata know—he definitely knew—that a little more than five feet away, stood a livid, turned on, and possessive Sakusa. 

Hinata laughs as his dancing buddy says something, all light and flirty; it makes Sakusa blood boil.

Gone was the man content with a game of cat and mouse. Now, all that’s left was a feral man ready to broadcast to every person in the club that the small ginger was _his_.

Still obvious, Hinata continues to dance around until he feels a pair of hands gripping his waist. 

He turns around and beams a smile, “Omi-san! I thought you were just watching,” he says innocently as if he wasn’t just channeling his inner sex god. 

He watches Skausa’s eyes follow a trail of sweat going down his chest and flick to the person behind them. The taller swallows thickly, “I-I thought it was about time I joined you.”

The slight gruffness in his voice makes Hinata’s pulse flutter.

“O-oh,” is all Hinata can utter, still slightly distracted from Sakusa’s husky voice. 

Semi-gently, Sakusa drags Hinata away from the crowd, from lingering eyes and stray dogs looking for a treat. Before the ginger could even get a word in, Sakusa was already pushing his lips open with his tongue.

It’s hot and messy and there’s definitely teeth clashing but Hinata still sighs into the kiss. He relishes in the feel of it. The desperation and need to mark, to claim. 

They pull away and a thin trail of saliva connects them as they both pant. 

The intensity in Sakusa’s dark gaze pins Hinata in his place. 

He feels like those dark orbs are taking him apart bit by bit, leaving nothing hidden. Normally the thought of someone staring at him like that would make him unsettled. But not if it’s Sakusa. Never Sakusa. 

With Sakusa, that look promises a time well spent. A time where he gets put in his place. It thrills him.

“Did you like the show I put on?”

Sakusa growls softly and cages Hinata in with his arms. He gently caresses Hinata's face, making the other shiver, “Never forget, you,” he leans in close, their shiny, swollen lips almost touching, “Are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short n sweet（＾ω＾）
> 
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com//animegaypanic)! Feel free to talk to me about anything
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Till next time my lovely readers <3


End file.
